(a) Field
The invention relates to a stage transferring device, and a stage position measuring method using the same. In detail, the invention relates to a stage transferring device including a stage position measuring device, and a stage position measuring method using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a photolithography process is widely applied as a method for forming various thin film patterns of a display panel of a display device, such as signal lines and electrodes. According to the photolithography process, a material to be patterned and a photosensitive film thereon are firstly provided (e.g., formed) on a substrate, and the photosensitive film is selectively exposed by using a photomask having a transcribing pattern corresponding to the thin film pattern. Next, a portion of the photosensitive film in which a chemical property is changed by the selective exposure or another portion of the photosensitive film is selectively removed to form a photosensitive film pattern. Next, the material to be patterned is etched by using the photosensitive film pattern as an etching mask to form the thin film pattern.
The photomask is formed with a minute pattern including a metal thin film on a transparent substrate and having a light blocking property, and the photolithography process may be applied to manufacturing the photomask as well as a thin film pattern.
This photolithography process is used in the manufacturing process of a semiconductor element as well as the display device.
In the photolithography process, an object substrate is generally mounted on a stage and the stage is moved according to any one axis to perform the exposure.
Also, a test device for testing elements of the display panel of the display device, a backlight assembly of the display device or a completed product includes the stage mounting a test object. A test light is irradiated to the test object while moving the stage of the test device, and a defect may be detected by recognizing the test light that is reflected and returns to a detector.